


I made this for you

by Omega696



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Gen, Reunions, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: Sometime finding that person that was lost can be more like comming home to family.Post Season 4.





	I made this for you

“I made this for you.”

Those were the first words he said to her, not how long, where was she, why hadn’t she come before. His first words were a testament to say that he had believed in her that he knew she would come.

Ezra, older than when she had last seen him, more experienced’ grown in self confidence and assuredness in his own abilities because they had been tested, but defiantly him. He wasn’t alone when she found him’ as she had feared’ he had been arguing with a modified R7, remining her of how Ezra would argue with Chopper, the droid giving as good as the old C1.

They had been repairing a repulsar skid on small freighter, Ezra blaming the droid for powering down to early on landing, the droid blaming Ezra for bouncing them on touch down. The ship was a modified YT-1930, and from the upgrades she could see it was done in a manner similar to the Ghost, hearing that would make Hera Proud.

On the nose of the ship was a recessed panel that bore it’s name, the White Wolf, and under it a picture of the white Loth Wolf. It/s shadow gave her pause because it was the shadow of a man, no a Jedi, so even now Ezra honoured Kanan’s memory. Sabine could see that like any good smuggler, Ezra had it set up so that panel could be hidden, probably with a blank panel, Hondo would be proud of that.

But Ezra was here, and he had smiled at her, and Ashoka being there, like he wasn’t even surprised. He had just knocked on the R7’s dome and it had opened a panel and a hilt had come out. As he took it, it reminded Sabine of the Darksaber Hilt, but rounded similar to Ashoka’s, He walked over to her and with a smile, his smile slightly crooked at one side, said “I made this for you.”.

Sabine then was shocked as he hugged her and felt the old bonds of family in that hug, “I knew you would find me sis.” He said, possibly the first time verbalising how they had come to see each other as brother and sister in their ghost family.

“I missed you” Sabine managed to say.

Things flowed together after that, she had tried the Saber, a replacement for the Darksaber she had given up and when she had ignited it the blade had been black, but in that blackness she could see a rainbow of colour. Ezra had caught them up on what happened after the Purgles had jumped to the Unknow Region. How he had sold the Star Destroyer for scrap, despite its asteroid imbedded fate. Finding the wolf and R7-3H (or wraith), buying and doing them up, a hyperspace anomaly having thrown the ship and Wraiths original owner into the heart of the Unknow Region. How Ezra had looked for a way past the anomaly splitting of the Unknow Region, but mostly just getting by and surviving,

But she had found him, her and Ashoka, now she could get him home. Thing would be as they should be, the family back together, even if that was in spirit for some. Zev would go nuts when he got back, with his new husband, from Laraset. This is how they should be,

Sabine just hoped Chopper wouldn’t get jelous.


End file.
